Au delà des apparences
by Natsumi-Murasaki
Summary: [12012] Prenez un Hiroaki fou amoureux et un Enya obnubilé par son copain du moment.. vous obtenez de beaux problèmes en perspective sur un air de romance


Titre : Au delà des apparences

Auteur : Natsumi

Genre : shônen ai

Couple : xx

Disclamer : Il ne sont pas à moi (sauf Satoru)

Chapitre 1

__

La tête posée sur les cuisses du bassiste, il regardait le ciel étoilé. Il adorait être contre l'homme qu'il aimait depuis tellement longtemps sans avoir osé lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais il s'en fichait à vrai dire, ils étaient ensemble et ils s'aimaient, c'était le principal pour lui. La journée avait été ensoleillée et son bassiste lui avait répété sans cesse qu'il l'aimait, comme si il avait peur qu'il l'oublie. Maintenant ils étaient là, tous les deux, sur le toit de l'école où ils s'étaient pour la première fois rencontrer. Le guitariste se redressa et regarda son amour. Ce dernier lui fit un tendre sourire avant de lui prendre doucement son visage entre ses mains agiles et de se pencher tout en fermant les yeux, pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il semblait désirer. Le guitariste y répondit avec tendresse. Leurs langues se touchèrent timidement avant de se mêler réellement l'une à l'autre dans un baiser qui devint presque possessif. Hiroaki ne voulait pas être séparé de son bassiste, il était la seule personne pour qui il avait éprouvé un tel amour. Tomoyuki rompit finalement le baiser et regarda le guitariste, étrangement son regard avait changé, il était devenu dur. 'J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer' voilà ce que son visage exprimait. C'était effrayant, il venait seulement de se mettre ensemble, Hiroaki ne voulait pas penser à une seule chose de triste. L'attitude de son amour lui faisait peur, son cœur s'accéléra au point d'être douloureux. Il se décida enfin à lui demander ce qui se passait. Avec énervement Tomoyuki se leva et gifla violemment. Sans comprendre le guitariste porta sa main à sa joue qui lui fait faisait atrocement mal. Il jeta un regard triste et interrogatif à la fois à son bassiste.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu crois que je t'aime? J'aime Satoru et seulement lui! Jamais je ne le quitterais et encore moins pour une personne comme toi. Je te déteste »

En prononçant les trois derniers mots, il gifla de nouveau le guitariste mais avec le double de violence.

Hiroaki se réveilla d'un bond dans son lit. Des goûtes de sueur coulait le long de son front, sa respiration était très forte et rapide. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait droit devant lui, quand une vive douleur lui fit atrocement souffrir dans sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il porta sa main à celui-ci et appuya dessus tout en forçant sur ses yeux comme pour calmer la douleur. Quelques larmes vinrent se mêler aux goûtes de sueur qui coulait encore sur son visage.

Après être resté un long moment dans son lit pour essayer de se remettre de son rêve, il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Se déshabillant lentement il se regardait dans la glace. Il se trouvait ridicule de rêver de chose pareil, d'aimer quelqu'un de pareil. Il entra finalement dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Il resta un long moment sous la fraîcheur de l'eau, laissant doucement couler les goûtes le long de son corps fin. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit rapidement car son rêve le hantait dès que ses yeux étaient clos. Il finit par sortir de la douche et prit une serviette blanche qu'il entoura autour de sa taille laissant nu son magnifique torse fin mais musclé.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre de quoi s'habiller, il se rendit compte son portable que clignotait. Soupirant il s'avança pour prendre l'objet sur la commode et regarda le message : 'Aki-kun tu déconnes, c'est notre dernier jour de répét' et tu es à la bourre. Grouille !'. Hiroaki ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yuusuke s'énervait était seulement….

« 10h30 ?!!!! »

Le guitariste n'avait pas regardé l'heure depuis qu'il était réveillé. A vrai dire il avait la tête ailleurs, et comme il se levait généralement à des horaires assez identiques chaque jour, il ne pensait pas être en retard aujourd'hui. Il se hâta pour s'habiller, chercha sa guitare pendant cinq bonnes minutes dans le désordre de sa maison, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissé à la salle de concert la veille pour justement ne pas avoir à la chercher. Il prit alors ses clés et sortit en courant de chez lui. Le temps d'arriver à la salle de concert il était onze heures. Sortant de sa voiture il se prépara mentalement à se faire engueuler par Yuusuke.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle, comme il s'en attendait l'autre guitariste lui sauta à moitié à la gorge pour lui faire la morale. Le plus jeune essayait de placer une phrase pour s'excuser mais il n'en avait pas le temps tellement son ami lui criait dessus. Wataru lui sauva la vie en arrivant et en coupant la parole à celui qui se prend pour le leader en lui disant que Aki avait sûrement une bonne raison pour être en retard et que de toute façon c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, que ce n'était pas la mort. Hiroaki profita du fait que Yuusuke ne parlait plus pour lui dire qu'il était désolé. S'approchant de lui, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.

Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde et surtout s'être excusé, Hiroaki se mit en place ainsi que les autres et il commencèrent les répétitions pour le concert du lendemain. Tous étaient un peu stressés, ce concert serait dans une grande salle très certainement remplit, et pour combler le tout, ils seraient filmés. Le seul pour lequel ce dernier détail ne posait pas trop de problème c'était Wataru. Étant chanteur, la caméra ne l'effrayait pas autant que les musiciens.

Ils jouèrent « Boku no kara kara ». Hiroaki était fier d'avoir composé cette musique et aimait les paroles que Wataru avait mis par-dessus. Tomoyuki était concentré sur sa basse et bougeait car il n'arrivait pas à jouer et rester sur place, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Le guitariste lança de temps à autre des regards discrets vers le bassiste. Il le trouvait tellement beau. Il était si maladroit, si gentil. Personne ne le connaissait aussi bien que les quatre autres membres du groupe. Pas même son petit ami.

A la fin de la matinée Wataru et Tooru partirent ensemble manger. Hiroaki s'approcha du bassiste qui arrangeait encore sa basse qui s'était un peu désaccordée. Voyant que quelqu'un était en face de lui, il leva la tête et aperçu son ami, il lui sourit gentiment et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

« Euh… tu veux manger avec Yuusuke et moi? »

Tomoyuki sourit de nouveau au guitariste mais dû refuser son invitation, bien qu'elle soit très gentille. Le bassiste lui expliqua qu'il avait promis à Satoru qu'il mangerait avec lui aujourd'hui. Quand il parlait de lui, rien qu'en le regardant, on sentait que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Est-ce la même chose du côté de Satoru? Hiroaki en doutait fort. Il lui répondit alors qu'il comprenait et sans dire un mot de plus, rejoignit l'autre guitariste.

Ensemble il allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant proche de la salle de concert. Après avoir commander leur petit plat, aucun des deux ne parlèrent. Yuusuke regardait souvent son ami qui lui ne le regardait jamais. Perdu dans ses pensées, il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui. Il se décida alors à lui demander, d'une pour entamer la conversation de deux, parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

« Oh ! Rien tout va très bien ne t'en fait pas »

Mentir. C'était bien une chose que Hiroaki savait très mal faire. Surtout en présence de son ami. Ils ne s'étaient connus que peu de temps avant qu'il forme leur groupe mais il savait déjà tout de lui, et pouvait deviner tout ce qu'il pensait. Malgré cela, le plus jeune essayait toujours de lui cacher des choses. Mais à la fin c'était toujours l'autre qui le faisait céder. Il le regarda d'un air de dire : 'arrête de me prendre pour un idiot'. Quand Hiroaki leva les yeux pour enfin regarder Yuusuke il ne pu retenir un petit rire amusé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il soupira et finalement expliqua son rêve à son ami.

« Tu l'aime encore ?…. »

Le leader était le confident de l'autre guitariste. Il était toujours le premier à être au courant de tout, quand ça allait bien et quand ça allait mal également. Il l'avait toujours soutenu, mais dès qu'il s'agissait du bassiste il semblait devenir froid et désespéré. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait laisser tomber. Il était prit et il était éperdument amoureux de Satoru. Cela faisait une année qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pour Hiroaki, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il avait beau répété à Yuusuke que ce garçon était un menteur et qu'il finirait par faire souffrir Tomoyuki, le leader ne cessait de lui rabâcher qu'il disait cela simplement par jalousie.

Finalement ils arrêtèrent de parler de ça. C'était en quelque sorte le sujet qui fâche mais malheureusement c'était la seule chose dont Hiroaki avait envie de parler en ce moment. En réalité cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'il voulait parler de ça à quelque un. Quand leur repas arriva enfin ils mangèrent sans trop s'adresser la parole. Le leader proposa à l'autre guitariste de se voir la semaine prochaine pour travailler sur le nouveau morceau. Cela fait presque six mois que les fans l'attendent, cela serait temps de leur donner quelque chose. Hiroaki accepta sans hésitation, se replonger dans le travail lui changerait un peu les idées ça serait une très bonne chose. Quand ils eurent finit de manger, Yuusuke paya bien que le guitariste voulu répliquer.

Ils retournèrent alors à la salle de concert pour finir les préparatifs. Wataru et Tooru étaient déjà là installés sur le canapé en train de parler et rire ensemble en attendant que les autres arrivent. Ils aimaient se retrouver seuls tous les deux. A présent, Il ne manquait plus que Tomoyuki pour reprendre la répétition. Hiroaki, le ne voyant pas arriver, eu une vision du bassiste et de Satoru en train de s'embrasser fougueusement, il voyait aussi les mains malsaines de son petit ami, se poser sur son corps, Cela le fit frissonner de dégoût

Il fit sortit de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître Tomoyuki, totalement essoufflé qui entre deux respirations s'excusa de son retard. Yuusuke roula des yeux en le regardant.

« Décidément c'est la journée… »

L'entraînement redémarra finalement après que tous eu repris leur place initiale sur la scène. Pendant ce temps, les membres du staff préparaient les jeux de lumière prévu et installèrent tout au bon emplacement. Yuusuke imposa ses règles aux autres qui ne répliquèrent pas trop à l'exception du chanteur qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doive faire. Ils tombèrent finalement d'accord et la répétition prit fin tard dans la soirée. Wataru et Tooru partirent les premiers ensembles, de vrais scratch ces deux là. Ils ne se lâchaient jamais, à croire qu'ils se suivaient jusqu'aux toilettes.

Hiroaki jeta un coup d'œil à son bassiste qui, maladroit comme il était, avait du mal à rentrer sa basse dans la sacoche. Il s'approcha de lui et lui proposa son aide. Tomoyuki accepta car il en avait marre que la fermeture de sa nouvelle sacoche se coince sans arrêt. Le leader les regardait ; il soupira. Son ami était têtu, il savait pourtant qu'il devrait oublier son amour pour le bassiste. Hiroaki décoinça la fermeture et rangea la basse de Tomoyuki. Ce dernier le remercia une dizaine de fois en lui disant qu'en plus il devait se dépêcher, Satoru l'attendait dehors. Cela brisait le cœur du guitariste mais il se força à sourire et partit prendre ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui après avoir dit au revoir au leader qui le regardait toujours avec ce même air désespéré.

Il en avait marre de tout ça, il n'y pouvait rien s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, l'amour est un sentiment qui ne se contrôle pas. Mais le bassiste n'avait jamais remarqué ceux de Hiroaki, pourtant flagrant. Il arriva finalement chez lui, se précipita sous la douche. Il y resta vingt bonnes minutes pour enfin sortir. Il enfila un boxer et fila se coucher après avoir grignoté deux trois trucs à manger. A peine fermait-il les yeux qu'il revoyait le visage dur de Tomoyuki qui le regardait avec coère. Il rouvrit les yeux et un frisson parcouru son corps. Il essaya une nouvelle tentative, en vain. Impossible pour lui de fermer l'œil.

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
